Encore le même refrain
by naidja52200
Summary: Doucement, ferme les yeux. Respire, inspire. Rouvre les yeux. Referme-les. Encore une fois. Encore une autre. Encore le même refrain. Neh, Ikuto... Si tu savais. Si tu savais le mal que tu m'as fait... Shonen ai et risque de spoil (très léger). (NB: J'ai des petits soucis avec l'édit document en ce moment, excusez moi...)


Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à Konomi Takeshi et font partis du manga SHIN Prince of tennis.

Remarque : Ceci est une death fic. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise ^w^. Cette fic à été écrite pour un concours.

Attention ! Par certains endroits, il y a des risques de spoils, si vous n'avez pas lu SHIN POT, plus particulièrement à partir du chapitre 75, ce sera à vos risques et périls !

Bon, j'ai encore essayé de corriger les fautes, mais l'édit ne veut toujours pas -'. Je m'excuse donc encore une fois, et je réessayerai une autre fois...

* * *

><p><span>Encore le même refrain… :<span>

_Doucement, ferme les yeux. Respire, inspire. Rouvre les yeux. Referme-les._

_Encore une fois. Encore une autre. Encore le même refrain._

Ikuto... Ikuto,

Cela t'amuse-t-il de me faire souffrir encore plus chaque jour ? Tous disent que je suis un salopard, mais, tu es bien pire que moi.

Depuis ce jour où tu m'as trahi.

Depuis ce jour où tu as fait un pari avec le gamin roux.

Depuis ce jour, j'ai compris que tu n'étais qu'un enfoiré de première. Tu as beau dire que je suis violent, je ne le suis que physiquement. Toi, tu l'es psychologiquement.

Et c'est le pire.

J'ai cru en toi Ikuto. J'ai cru en nous. En notre force. Et toi, en utilisant ma faiblesse, tu m'as terrassé. Ma seule victoire contre toi, cela été lorsque Byoudoin me rendit mon badge.

Ce badge que j'affectionnais tant. Qui m'a valu une place dans l'équipe. Avec toi. Auprès de toi.

Si tu savais ce que je pensais de toi, tu te foutrais de moi.

Ouais, je sais.

En fait, si j'ai commencé à jouer sérieusement au tennis, c'est lorsque je t'ai vu, au collège. Tu avais littéralement laminé des abrutis, dont je ne me souviens même plus du visage.

Tu n'avais pas une goutte de sueur et tu souriais d'un air bizarre. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis dit que je voulais absolument faire équipe avec toi.

Alors, je me suis entraîné comme un malade, des jours et des nuits durant.

J'ai inventé 13 techniques ayant le nom d'exécution : de cette façon, je pouvais m'enorgueillir d'être digne de toi, la super star, connu de tout le Japon, aimé de tous.

A la fin du collège, ça a été le graal : tu m'as accepté moi et moi seul comme comparse de double.

Ce jour-là, lorsque je suis rentrée chez moi, mes parents se sont demandés ce qu'il m'était arrivé tant j'étais heureux.

Puis les jours, les semaines et les mois ont passés. Nous étions toujours fourrés ensemble, toujours dans la même classe, ensemble à la cantine etc.

_Doucement, ferme les yeux. Respire, inspire. Rouvre les yeux. Referme-les._

_ Encore une fois. Encore une autre. Encore le même refrain._

Puis, nous avons été sélectionnés pour participer au camp des moins de 17 ans. Et nous avons réussi l'impensable : être en équipe première : toi en numéro 7 et moi en numéro 8.

Et je crois, sans mentir, que c'est durant cette soirée, où les 20 meilleurs avaient été sélectionnés, que je crois être tombé amoureux de toi.

Non, en fait, je t'aimais bien avant, mais j'en ai pris conscience ce jour là.

Je t'ai vu sous une autre forme, une forme plus décontracté, plus amusée. Te voir rire de manière aussi sincère ma retourner le ventre et les boyaux.

Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, ça m'a écorché la gorge : moi qui n'avais l'habitude que de violence, de désespoir et de sang, j'éprouvais des sentiments niais ! Ensuite, je me suis senti gêné : un homme aimant un autre homme ?! Quelle horreur ! Puis, je suis passé par le stade de l'incompréhension, de la déprime et finalement de l'acceptation.

Oui, moi le grand Atsukyu Tono, je t'aime.

Seul Byoudoin et Watanabe sont au courant. Certains ont du le ressentir, mais sinon, les autres ne le savent pas. Pour eux, nous ne sommes que de bons amis, se complétant.

D'après ce qu'ils disaient, on était inséparables.

Mon cul ouais.

Depuis que tu as fait ce pari avec ce gamin, mon monde s'est écroulé. Tu as osé me mettre en jeu, moi, ton partenaire et ami ! Tu lui as donné mon point faible, à savoir mon genou ! Tu as failli détruire toutes mes chances de rejouer au tennis un jour !

C'est ce jour là que je compris que je n'étais qu'un pion pour toi. En fait, je n'étais en double avec toi que parce que je te comprenais un peu. Pas grâce à mes capacités, mais juste à cause d'une putain de compréhension !

Finalement, tu t'es excusé, et trop con (ou amoureux) je t'ai pardonné.

Ce que je n'aurais jamais dû faire.

Plus le temps passait, et plus je dépérissais. Le boss le voyait, mais ne pouvait (ne voulait ?) pas intervenir.

Si ta trahison a été le premier coup de poignard, le second est lorsque tu m'as présenté ta première copine. Une blondasse surfaite, sur-maquillée. Utilité ? Elle baissait.

Les autres coups de poignard étaient du même bois, tu changeais de copine toutes les deux semaines. Des brunes, des rousses, des blondes, des châtains, des bleues…

Le pire étant que toutes n'en avait rien à foutre de toi, elles voulaient juste montrer qu'elles sortaient avec un mec beau, sexy et célèbre.

Mais, tu es comme elles.

Un jour, j'ai voulu t'avertir. La seule chose que tu m'as répondue à été que tu n'en avais rien à foutre d'elles, que c'était juste pour passer le temps.

Alors, je me suis dit, ok, si c'est juste pour les baiser, pas grave. On a continué ainsi jusqu'en fac. On était ensemble, vu que j'étudiais la criminologie et toi la science criminelle.

On avait perdu de vu tous les autres, à part Byoudoin et Tsukimitsu, qui étaient avec nous. Tsukimitsu sortait avec son ancien camarade de double, depuis 3 ans maintenant. Quand à Byoudoin, que dalle. Il préférait rester célibataire. Bien qu'il apprécie une petite brunette de ma classe.

Et toi, tu continuais avec les filles. Certes, cela me faisait mal quand je les imaginais avec toi, dans ton lit, mais je supportais.

Et puis, je crois que c'était au mois de Novembre, lors d'une journée où il pleuvait comme pas possible que c'est arrivé. Je le présentais comme une journée pourrie, merdique serait plus vrai.

Tu m'avais demandé de te rejoindre au café du coin. Tu devais me parler d'un truc.

Je t'y rejoignis aux alentours de 17h00. Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait, j'aurais prétexté une maladie fulgurante. Je t'ai donc rejoint, habillé de manière assez classe, comme à mon habitude. Peut être essayais-je d'attirer ton attention ? Et c'est là que je t'ai vu. Avec elle. Vus aviez l'air plongé dans votre discussion. J'ai essayé de faire demi-tour, mais tu m'avais repéré. Je fus donc contraint de m'asseoir.

Je la détaillais : assez grande, yeux noirs, cheveux noirs. Beau visage. Belles mains. Une beauté quoi. J'aurais pu passer outre si elle ne m'avait pas autant ressemblé. Et c'est là que j'ai appris une chose que j'aurais voulu effacer de mon esprit à tout jamais. C'était ton actuelle copine. Cela faisait 2 mois que vous étiez ensemble. Elle s'appelle Maika. Est dans une autre classe que la tienne.

J'aurais voulu hurler, t'insulter, pleurer même. Mais mon putain de cœur en à décidé autrement.

C'est fou ce qu'en étant amoureux on devient con et mielleux.

_Doucement, ferme les yeux. Respire, inspire. Rouvre les yeux. Referme-les._

_Encore une fois. Encore une autre. Encore le même refrain._

Je vous ais félicité. Et tu m'as sourit. D'un vrai sourire. Et j'ai prétexté que je devais faire quelque chose et je suis parti. J'ai couru pour rentrer chez moi. Je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre. Et là seulement j'ai pleuré.

C'était la première fois que je pleurais à cause d'une peine de cœur. Et je compris aussi pourquoi les filles pleuraient à cause d'elle. Je ne pourrais jamais plus me moquer de ces filles.

Je ne suis pas allé en cours les jours suivants, prétextant une grippe.

Tu n'es même pas venu me voir une fois.

La surprise fut Byoudoin. Il me demanda ce qu'il m'arrivait

Était-ce à cause de la fatigue, de la douleur, des larmes, je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai déballé mon sac.

A la fin. Il s'approcha de moi et me mis la main sur la tête. Et lui aussi se confessa. Il entretenait une relation longue avec un de nos anciens ennemis américains. Le numéro 1. Et leur couple n'était pas tout rose, l'autre le trompant régulièrement avec des filles. Byoudoin a déjà cassé avec lui plusieurs fois, mais trop con, il lui pardonnait à chaque fois.

S'il fait ça, c'est à cause de la distance. Normalement…

Je lui ais demandé pour la fille de ma classe.

La fille ? Sa cousine.

Après cet épisode, Houou et moi, ont s'est rapprochés. Comme mon ancien boss disait, entre personne ayant un karma merdique, on ne pouvait que s'entendre…

Cette situation à duré pendant à peu près 6 mois. Puis Houou fut contraint de partir pour les USA. Tsukimitsu avec lui. Leur cursus les obligeait à y aller pendant 1 an.

Je m'étais rapproché de ce géant, et avait certains points communs avec lui entre le thé et le calme.

Et je me retrouvais à la case départ. Je te voyais encore de temps en temps, mais c'était rare, vu que tu passais maintenant ton temps avec Maika.

Un an et demi passa ainsi.

Houou ne pu revenir au Japon, restant à surveiller son mec. Tsukimitsu revint, mais parti à Okinawa, rejoindre son copain.

Je déprimais de plus en plus. Tu m'avais rayé de ton cercle d'ami proche, ne te voyant que quelques fois par mois.

Puis, une fois. Puis, plus rien.

En deux mois, tu m'as oublié, relégué, abandonné. Etant donné que n'avait pas trop de contact avec mes camarades, je restais souvent seul.

J'essayais de me souvenir de quand est ce que la situation m'avait échappé des mains, quand est ce que nous avions arrêté d'être aussi proches.

Une seule réponse me venait. On n'avait jamais été proche. J'avais été trop con. Trop amoureux.

_Doucement, ferme les yeux. Respire, inspire. Rouvre les yeux. Referme-les._

_Encore une fois. Encore une autre. Encore le même refrain._

Le temps passa. Mes études se terminaient. J'eu mon diplôme sans grande surprise.

J'avais encore quelque contact avec Houou et Tsukimitsu, mais pas beaucoup.

Lors de la remise des diplômes, j'avais 23 ans, je t'ai vu. Avec l'autre. L'appeler par son prénom me donnait la nausée et des envies de meurtre.

J'ai décidé de m'approcher de toi, d'essayer de renouer avec toi.

Tu t'en souviens Ikuto ? Tu m'as juste ignoré. Simplement et superbement ignoré.

J'ai été prendre mon diplôme et je suis parti. Je suis rentré à la maison et y ait trouvé mon père devant la télé, plus précisément devant les infos, je crois que ça parlais d'Ebola ou de Crimée, ou un quelconque sujet politique, comme il les aimait, je sais plus trop, et je m'en fou.

Je suis allé dans ma chambre, et j'ai commencé à écrire cette lettre, celle que tu tiendras dans les mains Ikuto. Cette lettre marquant la fin de ma souffrance.

Sache que durant ces huit ans, l'abruti que je suis n'a pas cessé de te regarder et de t'aimer. Mais le salop que tu es n'en à certainement plus rien à faire.

Durant ces huit ans, j'ai appris à te haïr. Durant ces huit ans, j'ai appris à t'aimer, et ce soir, ce sera la conclusion de ces huit années de souffrances inutiles.

Atsukyou Tono.

_Doucement, ferme les yeux. Respire, inspire. Rouvre les yeux. Referme-les._

_Encore une fois. Encore une autre. Encore le même refrain._

Une journée de Novembre, dans une petite ville au Japon, un homme d'environ 23 ans se tient droit, la tête baissée. Une feuille de papier à la main.

Il relève soudainement la tête, s'éclaircit la gorge et parla :

« Tu as raison Atsu, je suis un connard, un enfoiré. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal. Que je t'ai mentit Mais que veux tu, notre monde est ainsi : soit tu manges soit tu es mangé. TU es de ceux qui se font mangés, MOI, de ceux qui mangent. C'est pour cela que j'ai voulu te renforcer, t'empêcher de devenir dépendant de moi, de te renforcé. J'ai fait une erreur : J'ai juste cru que tu m'admirais, que j'étais un modèle pour toi. Je n'avais pas réfléchit au fait que tu ais des sentiments plus profonds. Moi-même, j'ai fait de grosses erreurs : tu sais Atsu, je pensais t'admirer. Tu étais incroyable, sous tes airs doux et beaux se cachait un sadique hors normes. Plus le temps, passé à tes côtés continuait, plus je transformais mon admiration en additivité. Je ne pouvais plus penser par moi-même, j'avais toujours ton visage, ta personne, ton rire collé à ma peau, dans mes rêves.

Si j'avais su Atsu, si j'avais su…

Alors, juste une chose : Je suis désolé. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, on va bientôt se retrouver»

Sur ces mots, l'homme s'approcha, se baissa et toucha du bout des doigts la pierre tombale gelée.

_Doucement, ferme les yeux. Respire, inspire. Rouvre les yeux. Referme-les._

_Encore une fois. Encore une autre. Encore le même refrain._

Ikuto se détourna et repris le chemin jusqu'à son domicile. Ses parents ne rentreraient pas avant deux-trois jours.

_Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain._

Pauvre Mitsuko… Le retrouver ainsi.

_Il fit couler un bain._

Ses parents ne savaient rein de la vie.

_Il plongea dedans._

Ils ne savaient rein des sentiments.

_Il prit le couteau._

Ils ne savaient reine de l'amour.

_Il le posa sur son poignet._

Ils ne savaient pas la souffrance de voir la personne que l'on aime souffrir.

_Il trancha les veines._

Ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était la souffrance de faire du mal à la personne que l'on aime.

_Il coupa l'autre poignet._

Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était l'amour. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était faire semblant. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était détruire quelqu'un.

Il se sentit partir doucement mais surement.

_Doucement, ferme les yeux. Respire, inspire. Rouvre les yeux. Referme-les._

_Encore une fois. Encore une autre. Encore le même refrain._

Il s'endormit. En repensant à une chevelure violette.

* * *

><p>Yatta !Je l'ai enfin faite, cette fic sur SHIN POT !<p>

J'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, surtout en mélangeant les différents temps :3.

J'espère qu'elle vous a plu :).

* * *

><p>ATTENTION, CE QUI VA SUIVRE EST MON POINT DE VUE SUR UN CERTAIN PHÉNOMÈNE, QUE CERTAINS AUTEURS ONT DÉNONCÉS DANS CERTAINES DE LEURS FICS.<p>

Bon, passons à la partie la moins drôle : depuis quelque temps, beaucoup d'auteurs ronchonnent parce qu'ils n'ont pas de reviews. Il y a même un auteur qui à arrêté une fic parce qu'il n'en avait pas assez !

Alors, voici mon coup de gueule : C'est vrai que les reviews sont importantes pour nous auteurs, mais faut pas déconner non plus ! Si tu as des reviews, mais que personne ne lis ton histoire, cela ne sert à rien ! Pour mon cas, j'écris pour que les lecteurs lisent, prennent du plaisir: je mentirais si je disais que je pourrais me passer de reviews, mais je suis tellement contente quand je découvre que plein de monde me lis !

Sur l'une de mes fics, je n'ai aucune review, et pourtant, les lecteurs sont là ! Et cela me fait absolument chaud au cœur de voir ça !

Les reviews sont certes là pour encourager l'auteur, mais l'auteur ne doit pas, à chaque chapitre, demandé de plus en plus des reviews !

Pour ma part, quand je lis une fic que j'aime bien, et que je lis à la fin que l'auteur veut des reviews, cela me dépite un peu. Il y a certaines fois où je me suis d'ailleurs fait violence pour commenter, car pour moi, les reviews sont surtout là pour pointer les points positifs et négatifs de ton écrit : une review disant juste, c'est trop bien, génial etc. n'est certes pas inutile, mais elles n'aident pas l'auteur à avancer.

Pour ma part, lorsque je commente une fic, sauf un prologue, je prends mon temps pour dire ce qui va ou ne va pas, car c'est ça qui va aider l'auteur à s'améliorer : quand je lit une fic que je juge, de **mon point de vue attention**, suffisamment développer, où que je découvre que je n'ai rien à dire, il est vrai que je ne commente pas forcément…

Alors, auteurs, je vous en supplie, arrêtés de demander à chaque chapitre des reviews, ou alors faite le de manière neutre, parce qu'entendre des auteurs se plaindre de ne pas avoir de reviews, et de le lire, c'est chiant.

Bref, voila mon petit coup de gueule, qui, je le répète, est de mon point de vu. Après, si vous voulez me dire quelque chose, allez y, mais justifier :3


End file.
